High Moon Prison
The High Moon Supermaximum Correctional Facility (also simply known as High Moon Prison) is a state of the art and extremely remote detainment center located far out of the way from UEG society. High Moon is notable as being only one of ten Level 7 security prisons in all of Human space, though technically it is outside of traditional UEG jurisdiction. High Moon though has earned a reputation as being one of the most high tech, and consequentially one of prisons with the lowest breakout rates of all supermaximum facilities, Level 5 and Above. Technically, High Moon refers to the whole planet, an arid but barely livable desert rock with little vegetation, no standing bodies of water on the surface, however the prison and the planet are synonymous, as the entire globe is technically part of the prison. High Moon was discovered and subsequently founded in 2900 with the first prisons being pre-fabricated orbiting stations that held small amounts of dangerous criminals before being set up on the surface. The prison itself took nearly twenty years to build due to the resources being hard to come across in the system itself, with much of the construction equipment needing to be flown in from nearby systems, and at roughly 3,000 lightyears above the galactic plane, a neighboring system was not nearly as close as it was in the dusty clouds of the Milky Way. In 2930, High Moon was officially opened, with starships of convicted criminals being flown in mere hours after the initial ceremonies. Though the population of the planet is just below one million people, with about half of them being actual inmates while the rest are support staff, and out of that, only a portion of this fifty percent are actual prison guards, workers, and administrative staff. The remainders are guard families, and civilians that keep the other 'comforts' of life in arm's reach like food, water, and entertainment. The planet is not federally owned due to the extreme distance which would logistically make it hard to control. The company that claims legal control over the prison is an arm of Doran Industries, an extremely wealthy, secretive, and borderline autonomous, if not small, corporate empire. Doran itself contracts with the UEG as well as alien governments to hold the worst of the worst. Offenders that call High Moon their home serve multiple life sentences for crimes against Humanity. Terrorists that have claimed attacks that have killed millions in one second are some of the most populous. Psycopaths that have embarked on interstellar killing sprees that cannot be treated due to lack of cooperation are sent here as well. Rebels are given extreme consideration before being sent here due to the large population that can be rallied, if not formed into a rioting group. Guards are armed both with lethal and non-lethal weaponry, though regional wardens openly suggest carrying lethal weaponry to put down any potential attack. Ethical concerns a thousand parsecs from Earth were shockingly lax, though the remoteness allowed for High Moon to deal with problems in any way they saw fit. Prisoners were almost always sent to High Moon to stay. Many criminals are given multiple life sentences, and less than two percent of all criminals make parole, with almost seventy percent of them ending up back in prison due to violations of that very benefit of the doubt. There have even been rumors that some prisoners with triple-figure sentences have been chemically kept alive to see the end of their sentence. The result of this is that an individual ages, though inevitably many go insane, and almost none of those that reach over three hundred years of age survive for long upon release. High Moon is considered a necessary evil in the world where bad people go to simply vanish out of sight and out of mind. Many are not aware of the shadowy and shady prison located so far out that stars don't exist in half the sky, and those that are take comfort in the fact that no matter what they, the average person ever do, they will never end up all the way out there. Category:Locations